


The Limbo Beyond the Veil

by apollo41



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dead Peter Hale, Ghost Stiles Stilinski, Light Angst, M/M, Season/Series 02
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-10-06 03:47:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10324922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apollo41/pseuds/apollo41
Summary: Stiles è un fantasma che può prendere forma fisica e creare illusioni. Nessuno sa della sua natura e periodicamente si mescola ai viventi. Per questo per lui è semplice capire che Peter nonostante sia morto non se ne è andato.Dal testo:Peter, nonostante fosse ancora piuttosto etereo, parve irrigidirsi. “Hai intenzione di fermarmi?”Stiles ci pensò per qualche istante, dandogli quasi l'impressione di star valutando la cosa quando in realtà voleva solo lasciare il mannaro sulle spine ancora per un po'. “No.”Peter finse di non essere stupito, ma Stiles lo vide rilassarsi e allo stesso tempo forzarsi a non sorridere.“Te l'ho detto, non sei come me Peter. Non sei bloccato nel limbo, ma non sei neppure in grado di andare nella luce. In realtà, sei il fantasma meno morto che abbia visto nella mia non-vita...” finì Stiles trattenendo una risata.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Questa one shot è stata scritta per la sfida A box full of prompts sul gruppo EFP famiglia: recensioni, consigli e discussioni (link: https://www.facebook.com/groups/751269538242732/ ).  
> Ho anche avuto il tempo di rileggere e correggere, ma potrebbero esserci cavolate varie perché sono scema; al massimo segnalatele in un commento.  
> Vi lascio alla lettura! Baci, Elisa.
> 
> PS: come al solito per questo genere di cose non sono previsti seguiti. (Ma se avete dei prompt da proporre anche per vecchie drabble/flash/one-shot, lasciateli ne commenti che potrei prendere in considerazione di scriverci altre sciocchezzuole brevi. Però non chiedete solo di continuare, lasciate un vero e proprio prompt se volete che provi a scriverci qualcosa, please.)

_Prompt di May Des: Fandom Teen Wolf, Coppia Stiles/Peter, rating libero, AU; Stiles è un fantasma che può prendere forma fisica e creare illusioni. Nessuno sa della sua natura e periodicamente si mescola ai viventi. Per questo per lui è semplice capire che Peter nonostante sia morto non se ne è andato.  
Note: è uscita una roba più angst di quanto avessi previsto._

 

_**The Limbo Beyond the Veil** _

 

Al contrario di quanto si pensasse, Stiles era molto bravo a tenere un segreto. O perlomeno lo era diventato dopo la prima volta che aveva confessato a qualcuno di essere un fantasma. La cosa non era andata necessariamente per il verso giusto, ma era un incidente per cui Stiles cercava di non piangersi troppo addosso. Era stato un errore di un giovane fantasma, in fondo; era convinto che si potesse ignorare una sciocchezza del genere.

Era il motivo per cui non aveva confessato il suo stato di defunto né a Scott né al gruppo di quasi-amici-ma-non-davvero-amici neppure dopo che avevano scoperto dell'esistenza del sovrannaturale. Per farla semplice, gli sembrava un dettaglio del tutto trascurabile per il bene dello status-quo, trascurabile come il fatto che Scott non lo conoscesse davvero sin dall'asilo o che Stiles tecnicamente avesse ancora 28 anni come il giorno in cui era passato a non-vita. Non aveva senso cercare di spiegare loro la situazione, la cosa li avrebbe confusi sulla realtà, feriti e fatti sentire traditi.

Quando Stiles si fosse stancato di provare a mescolarsi di nuovo tra i viventi, avrebbe comunque fatto in modo che si dimenticassero della sua esistenza. Era, quindi, una sofferenza inutile di cui si sarebbe portato il peso sulle spalle per l'eternità. Si sentiva in colpa già abbastanza, non aveva bisogno di aggiungere una cosa simile alla sua lista dei rimpianti.

Stavolta sarebbe stato difficile, comunque, rinunciare alla propria vita semi normale tra i vivi; si era davvero affezionato a Scott e allo Sceriffo nel corso degli anni. Aveva quasi sperato Claudia sarebbe rimasta con lui alla propria morte, ma la donna era passata oltre e Stiles non aveva avuto il coraggio di dirle la verità prima che si dirigesse nella luce -ancora una volta, sarebbe stata una sofferenza che avrebbe solo tormentato un'anima che aveva già trovato la propria pace.

Era stata una sensazione di dolce amaro, che gli aveva ricordato di poter ancora provare emozioni; un po' come il pensiero di tutti gli altri che sarebbero morti e lo avrebbero lasciato da solo a vagare ancora senza meta tra i viventi a cui, nonostante le illusioni a cui lui stesso cercava di credere, non sarebbe mai più appartenuto.

Tre secoli a passare vite intere accanto a qualcuno prima di vedere il loro spirito passare oltre lo avevano un po' abituato a quest'idea del rimanere da solo nel limbo per un tempo indeterminato e interminabile. Quella consapevolezza non aveva resto la realtà meno dolorosa, ovvio, ma perlomeno Stiles era pronto perché succedesse ancora una volta. O perlomeno, era ciò che si era aspettato accadesse.

Eppure… Le cose sembravano diverse stavolta, c'era qualcosa nell'aria che lo spingeva a tornare nel limbo, a rendersi invisibile a chiunque se non agli spiriti. Era una sensazione che a volte provava quando qualcuno moriva, soprattutto se era entrato in contatto con lui o lei durante la loro vita; eppure dalla morte di Peter, quel richiamo continuava a tormentarlo. E ogni volta che stava vicino a Lydia sembra amplificarsi, diventando quasi un rumore di sottofondo che lo spingeva fisicamente oltre il velo.

Quando infine si decise a rispondere a quel richiamo e lo seguì, trovò lo spirito di Peter a sussurrare un'illusione nell'orecchio di una catatonica Lydia, impalata sulla porta sul retro della propria casa.

Stiles sorrise. Peter doveva aver letto degli spettri e delle abilità degli spiriti vaganti, ma, per esperienza personale, Stiles sapeva che conoscere la teoria e applicare la conoscenza in pratica era molto diverso. Doveva ammettere di essere impressionato dal tentativo del mannaro, comunque.

Era ovvio che fosse alle prime armi se aveva bisogno di sussurrare in quel modo nell'orecchio di Lydia e se riusciva a mantenere l'inganno solo rendendo la ragazza catatonica, ma doveva ammettere che l'illusione fosse piuttosto complessa, da ciò che poteva vedere riflesso negli occhi fissi della banshee.

Lo lasciò portare a termine la propria illusione e quando finalmente smise di sussurrare nell'orecchio di Lydia, Peter lo notò e rimase immobile, stupito dal fatto che Stiles stesse fissando proprio lui e non la ragazza che gli stava accanto, che ora si guardava intorno confusa senza notare nessuno dei due. Se Lydia fosse stata più conscia delle proprie abilità, avrebbe potuto vedere perlomeno un alone della loro presenza così vicina a lei...

Peter rimase ancora un istante in silenzio, poi scoppiò a ridere riportandolo alla situazione più pressante. “Almeno si spiega perché mentivi quando dicevi di non volere il morso.”

Stiles sorrise e annuì. “Era un'offerta parecchio allettante e probabilmente avrei detto di sì, se qualcuno me lo avesse proposto più di tre secoli fa, quando ero ancora in vita.”

Peter si zittì di nuovo e lo fissò perplesso, forse giusto un po' sbalordito.

“Già, sorpresa! La mia situazione è meno recente di quel che ti aspettavi, vero?” scherzò Stiles avvicinandosi con lentezza a lui. Lo osservò con attenzione e quando arrivò a un paio di passi da lui si fermò. “Non sei come me, comunque. Ma questo lo sapevi, non è vero? O non staresti cercando di farti aiutare proprio da Lydia con l'inganno.”

Il mannaro sbarrò gli occhi. “Sapevi di Lydia?”

Stiles scrollò le spalle. “Per qualche ragione sua nonna era piuttosto interessata al mio passato e al mio futuro. Era convinta che sarei stato importante per qualcosa e ha cercato più e più volte di contattarmi nonostante al tempo fossi dall'altro lato del velo.” fece una pausa e osservò per un istante Lydia, che si era sporta alla finestra della propria stanza e fissava il cortile. Per un momento credette che lo avesse anche notato, ma poi la ragazza scrollò la testa e risistemò la tenda.

L'attenzione di Stiles tornò su Peter, che lo fissò e lo lasciò continuare. “Immagino parlasse di ciò che sta accadendo adesso a Beacon Hills, ma al tempo mi sembrava solo una nonna preoccupata che la nipote non fosse sola ad affrontare un dono che sembra sempre più che altro una maledizione. Sono piuttosto certo che quello che stai tramando fosse parte delle sue preoccupazioni.”

Peter, nonostante fosse ancora piuttosto etereo, parve irrigidirsi. “Hai intenzione di fermarmi?”

Stiles ci pensò per qualche istante, dandogli quasi l'impressione di star valutando la cosa quando in realtà voleva solo lasciare il mannaro sulle spine ancora per un po'. “No.”

Peter finse di non essere stupito, ma Stiles lo vide rilassarsi e allo stesso tempo forzarsi a non sorridere.

“Te l'ho detto, non sei come me Peter. Non sei bloccato nel limbo, ma non sei neppure in grado di andare nella luce. In realtà, sei il fantasma meno morto che abbia visto nella mia non-vita...” finì Stiles trattenendo una risata.

“La fortuna è stata dalla mia parte. Mordere Lydia non era nei miei programmi, ma è successo. Se non fosse stato per quel morso, non avrei una possibilità di tornare tra i vivi ora.”

Stiles sospirò amareggiato. “Sarà un bel trauma per Lydia, ma è ciò che va fatto. Forse dovrei convincere in qualche modo Deaton a parlarle. Suo nonna aveva ragione, qualcuno dovrebbe insegnarle a controllare il suo dono; una banshee fuori controllo non è una cosa divertente. Potrebbe attirare senza volerlo parecchia desolazione su Beacon Hills.”

“Sembri sapere parecchio sul sovrannaturale.” Non era una domanda, ma Peter era il tipo che non chiedeva, dava solo per scontato che gli spiegassi come stavano le cose quando insinuava qualcosa su un qualsiasi argomento che ti riguardasse.

“Trecento anni sono tanti. A volte mi annoio abbastanza da voler passare del tempo a leggere libri di magia. Ed è piuttosto divertente infestare biblioteche e vecchi castelli.”

Peter sogghignò. “Perlomeno il tuo essere intelligente e sarcastico non erano solo un'illusione.”

Stiles ridacchiò. “No, la mia mirabolante personalità è vera al 100%.”

Rimasero in silenzio per qualche istante. “Non lo dirò a nessuno.” aggiunse poi Peter con tono quasi serio.

Stiles lo fissò perplesso, fingendosi confuso. “Cosa? Che sono morto e tutto ciò che vedono e pensano di sapere di me è un'illusione? PFT, certo. Sono sicuro che crederanno ad un ex assassino appena ritornato in vita grazie ad un inganno.” esclamò sarcastico. “E comunque chi ti dice che ti ricorderai di tutto ciò quando tornerai? Sono piuttosto abile con le illusioni e mascherare un ricordo è più semplice di quel che si pensi, un po' come crearne dal nulla.”

Peter sorrise di nuovo in modo quasi inquietante. Stiles lo avrebbe quasi temuto, se solo avesse avuto qualcosa da perdere. “Quando morirò davvero vieni a trovarmi. La luce non mi è mai particolarmente piaciuta e qualcosa mi dice che stare nel limbo con te comunque sarebbe un modo migliore in cui passare il resto dell'eternità.”

Stiles tornò serio e rimase in silenzio per un istante, studiandogli il viso come se fosse il mistero più affascinante su cui avesse posato i proprio occhi; poi sorrise malinconico infilandosi le mani nella tasche e facendo un passo indietro. “Ne riparleremo quando sarai morto davvero.” aggiunse, pronto ad andarsene.

Peter gli si avvicinò all'improvviso e tentò di poggiargli una mano sulla spalla per trattenerlo. Stiles rise quando le sue dita gli passarono attraverso. “Devi volerlo davvero e devo volerlo anche io perché tu ci riesca.” spiegò solo con un sorriso sulle labbra.

Il mannaro ci riprovò di nuovo con più lentezza e fissandolo intensamente, e stavolta la sua mano rimase poggiata sulla spalla di Stiles, che dovette a malapena prestare attenzione per rendere possibile quel tocco.

Era un sensazione strana, ma non era la prima volta che uno spirito lo toccava. Eppure sembrava diverso, più caldo di qualsiasi altro contatto avesse avuto in precedenza con altri non-morti. Forse era solo perché Peter non era davvero uno di loro, perché in fondo era più legato ai vivi che ai morti.

“Sono un uomo di parola.” disse Peter attirando di nuovo la sua attenzione.

Stiles sogghignò, nascondendosi dietro l'unica arma di cui ancora disponeva. “Sei un uomo che sa manipolare le parole, vorrai dire.”

Peter sorrise in risposta. “Serve un bravo manipolatore per riconoscere un proprio simile.”

“Touché.” ammise Stiles, un sorriso sincero che gli increspava appena le labbra.

Rimasero il silenzio per qualche istante, la mano di Peter ancora poggiata sulla sua spalla che lo faceva sentire meno solo dopo anni di isolamento forzato. Non si era neppure accorto di quanto effettivamente gli fosse mancato il tocco di qualcun altro.

“Li hai visti?” chiese Peter con tono serio, un misto di dolore e speranza a spezzargli la voce. “Sono andati tutti nella luce?”

Stiles seppe subito di chi stesse parlando e annuì. “Erano confusi, soprattutto i bambini, ma li ho aiutati ad andare oltre. Talia avrebbe voluto restare; voleva aiutare Derek o anche solo dirgli che non lo riteneva responsabile.”

Peter annuì con un sorriso amaro. “L'hai convinta tu ad andare oltre?”

Stiles sospirò. Peter non sembrava portargli rancore, sembrava solo rassegnato e forse un po' curioso di cosa fosse effettivamente accaduto. “Una morte così violenta… Sarebbe diventata uno spirito vendicativo, potevo sentire l'odio per Kate e ciò che aveva fatto alla vostra famiglia iniziare a corrompere la sua natura. Quel genere di cose non vanno mai nel modo giusto, ho dovuto farlo prima che si perdesse nella rabbia. Lei stessa ha ammesso di non poter restare se quello fosse stato il suo destino...”

Peter rimase in silenzio ancora un istante. Stiles poteva vederlo riflettere, gli ingranaggi del suo cervello che giravano e giungevano alla conclusione a cui Stiles era giunto poco prima.

“È quello che succederà anche a me? Per questo non vuoi che resti con te nel limbo.”

Stiles scrollò le spalle. “Ti sei già perso una volta, dopotutto. Ma chissà, stai per tornare tra i vivi. Non tutti hanno una chance del genere. Puoi sempre fare la differenza, cambiare ancora una volta. Magari quando passerai a miglior vita di nuovo avrai un pizzico in meno di sete di vendetta.”

Peter lo fissò per qualche istante poi sorrise con malizia. “Non credo di essere in grado di cambiare così tanto.”

Stiles rimase a riflettere per un momento, o perlomeno finse di farlo mentre sfruttava quella pausa per cercare di mascherare la sua evidente delusione. “Magari potrei darti un incentivo.” aggiunse avvicinando il volto a quello di Peter. “Sempre se è quello che vuoi davvero.”

Sapeva che stava correndo un rischio a giocare in quel modo col mannaro, ma sarebbe davvero stato facile sbarazzarsi di quel ricordo se quella battuta avesse creato una strana atmosfera tra di loro. E aveva davvero bisogno di un contatto fisico più profondo e intimo, che gli ricordasse perché valesse ancora la pena di aspettare che prima o poi qualcuno davvero restasse con lui nel limbo.

Peter gli fissò le labbra e poi riportò lo sguardo ai suoi occhi. “Ho proposto io di passare l'eternità insieme, in fondo. Credevi davvero che questo non fosse incluso nel pacchetto?” disse solo avvicinandosi pericolosamente a lui.

Okay, magari Stiles non aveva previsto che il mannaro fosse così entusiasta, ma in fondo era un cambiamento che spezzava la sua solita routine; non provava un'attrazione simile nei confronti di qualcuno da almeno un secolo e mezzo. Non ci sarebbe stato nulla di male nel flirtare ancora un po' con Peter. Beh, forse sarebbe stato un po' deluso quando sarebbe rimasto solo ancora una volta, ma era sicuro ne valesse la pena.

Sogghignò in risposta. “Volevo solo esserne certo.” mormorò prima di baciarlo senza ulteriori preavvisi.

Durò solo pochi istanti, le loro labbra che si muovevano le une contro le altre, le lingue che si sfioravano a malapena. Stiles non aveva mai baciato un altro spirito e per la verità fino a quel momento non aveva neppure saputo se in quello stato avesse potuto provare piacere fisico. Eppure quegli attimi chiarirono un dubbio che mai si era posto prima d'ora: anche gli spiriti potevano eccitarsi. In tutti i sensi. Okay, forse assecondare quel desiderio non era stata una così buona idea, dopotutto.

“Sarà egoista da parte mia, ma ora ho quasi fretta che tu mi raggiunga davvero.” scherzò Stiles distanziandosi da Peter di un paio di passi.

Lui lo fissò in silenzio con espressione improvvisamente seria. “Farò del mio meglio per tenere sotto controllo la rabbia e la sete di potere.”

Stiles rimase perplesso ed immobile per qualche secondo, poi annuì. “Cercherò di ricordarti che ne vale la pena.”

Non era propriamente una riposta sincera -Stiles era piuttosto sicuro che nulla al mondo avrebbe potuto metter freno ai desideri di Peter-, ma per una volta in centinaia di anni, sentì una fiammella di speranza bruciare come un incendio nel profondo del proprio spirito. Quindi cercò di convincere anche se stesso che sarebbe davvero bastato ricordare a Peter ciò che avrebbe potuto avere se solo avesse rinunciato a qualcosa che, infine, avrebbe comunque perso quando sarebbe morto.

Peter sogghignò. “Significa che sarai una mia fantasia ricorrente quando tornerò in vita?”

Ridendo, Stiles si voltò e si avviò verso la parte più profonda del limbo, dove sapeva Peter non avrebbe potuto seguirlo. Sperò con tutto il suo cuore che Peter mantenesse la sua promessa; dopo quel bacio la prospettiva di un'eternità da solo sembrava una forma di tortura che non sapeva se sarebbe riuscito a sopportare senza perdere se stesso.


End file.
